House Of Bad Boy
by FABIAN AND NINA FOREVER
Summary: Fabian sees that the bad boy of the school flirts with Nina and it looks like she likes it What does Fabian do?
1. The Begining

**Hey this is NINAXFABIAN! I'm helping my cousin FABIANXNINA writing a story. She's new so read her stories. I gave her an ispiration when I told her about this story I'm gonna write but instead of bad boy it's bad girl. I hope you like it I sure do!**

_**Fabian's POV**_

I walked out of the bathroom after taking a long shower. I had a gigantic head ache and warm water seems to calm them. I walked out with my towel around my waist when all of a sudden Nina walked into me causing us to fall with her on top.

"Fabian! I- I'm so sorry!" Nina said looking at my bare chest.

"I-it's fine," I said looking at her beautifully perfect face. We laid there in the middle of the hall looking at each other in the eyes.

"Well… Well… Well," we heard an all too familiar voice.

"Oh… Uh… Hi Jerome," Nina said with a nervous chuckle.

"Having a love fest aren't we?" Jerome said chuckling with his arms crossed.

"Oh no no no no this is all a miss understanding I was walking to come see Fabian when I walked into him!" Nina said embarrassed.

"Sure..." Jerome said with a smirk.

"Shut up Jerome," I said with Nina still on top of me. Her hair smelled like green apples. I wish was mine. I love her so much it hurts.

Jerome left smirking like she was gonna tell everyone something was up with us.

"Yeah I should get going." Nina said with a smile on her face.

"No what did you want to tell me." I said wondering while she was still on top of me.

"Oh nothing I'll tell you at lunch." Nina said sounded like she was embarassed.

"You sure?" I said.

"Yes I got to go help Amber with her homework. You know how she is with her homework." Nina said chuckling. If only i can see that perfect smile all the time every day and night.

"Yeah sure." I said chuckiling wile she was getting off of me. She was on top of me for what like 10-15 minutes.

Nina left, I got up and went to go change and went to lunch.

When I went to lunch I saw Nina puzzled or confused about something like she didnt know what to say or to do.

"Whats up Nina?" I said as I wanted to know what her troubles were. Whatever it was I want to help.

"Ummmmmmm...You know how you asked me to the dance and I didnt have an awnswer?"

"Well yeah," I said as I was hoping to hear the awnser I wanted to hear.

"Well Derik asked me and I said yes." Nina said sadly

I was speechless. She literally took my breath away.

**Review and predict! Whats gonna happen Come hear I'll tell you...READ AND FIND OUT!**


	2. Fabian figures it out

**Hey thanks for the reviews! You are awesome. Thanks for helping a first-timer! ENJOY!**

**_Fabians POV_**

I can't believe that Nina would do that to me yesterday was the ''Right time'' (**NINAXFABIAN you know what I mean hehe). **I just wish I got to her before stupid Derick you know "That should be me" (**Justin Bieber lovers). **I knew Derick when I was in Elementary to this place then he went all bad boy but when he was in those grades he never got the girls and so he went all bad boy.

"I'm smart!'' I yelled sitting next to nina.

"What?'' Nina said as she was loking like she was daydreaming.

"Oh nothing I just...Nevermind...uh...nothing. Were you daydreaming?" I said questioning andnot telling her my perfect plan =)

"Oh No no no no I wasn't..." Nina said like she was thinking about Derick. Was she?

I think she was i just wish I knew was it about Derick or me?

"Do you like bad boys now? Did you want to go to prom with Derick? Did he offer you something? Did you bribe him? Or are you liying to me?" I want to know these awnsers

"Maybe. No at first. No. No. and i would never lie to you I lo-like you" nina said like she wasnt telling me the truth and I think she was embarrrassed.

"Okay whatever...I ju-Wait what?" I knew I heard what I heard.

**_Ninas POV_**

Me and my Fabes had a conversation at lunch and we talked about me and Derick going to prom. I just didnt want to tell Fabes that I...

**Review and predict. I have to keep you people in sespence sorry...sorry it took a while and sorry it is short i have no time to do this but i do it for my fans...Review and predict!**


	3. Just found out

**Hey I just wanna say thanks for the reviews! Sorry the last chapter was short!...I have nothing else to say...heres the story I guess..?**

**Nina's POV**

I like Fabian wait what am I doing to my-self I dont like Fabian I love fabian! He's like my knight in shining armor, My romeo (without the dying), And last but not least...he was Fabian all I want...no scratch that all I need!

"I got to go." Fabian said like he was late for something extremly important!

"Bye Fabes." I said right as he walked out the door.

"Ok so amber I think we are done here." I said puzzeled on where Fabian was going.

"Nina we haven't even done one problem!...Nina?...Nina!" Amber yelled at me!

"Oh sorry I got-to-uhhh-uh um I got to go I said staring at the door.

It was at least 9 pm and i needed to get to bed! Hopefully Fabian got home in time for bed!

~Hardly heard downstairs~

"It's 10 o'clock and then all I want to hear is a pin drop." Victor said boldly so all around the house could hear.

"Sorry Victor I got stuck in Traffic." Fabian said with a worried look on his face

"2 minutes!" Victor said yelling at Fabian

**Fabian's POV**

Ok so I was at the Harley Davidson (**Type of motorcycle) **clothing store full of leather and biker stuff.

I got a leather jacket with silver studded with a white tee ,black buckle down converes and tight black jeans. I am going to look so hot for nina then shell have to pick me over derik HELL YA!

Time to sleep

I wake up the next morning and i get on all my "Bad Boy Clothes" or my BBC as Amber would call it (Amber is in it with me cuz she knows Nina like the back of her hand).

I walk into the kitchen while all the house mates are sitting at the dining room table I walk in and all you see is jaws dropping and heads turning like someone just saw a ghost. I though I look hot! I hope Nina thought so!

"Where's Nina?"I said with his hands tucked inside his very saggy you can see his skull boxers baggy.

"What the hell happen to you?" Patricia said with a curious look on her face.

"I've decided to change...Start a new chapter in my life. Ya like?" I said with a 100% stright face.

The house-mates just stood there staring at him like he was some type of alien looking thing. Just how he wanted them to look at him.

"Well I go to catch up on the lady." I said as I was not sure what the housde mates were gonna say about me saying that.

**Nina's POV**

I went to school at about oh 7:45 ,schoot dosen't start until 8:00, I met up with Derik about the prom,

"So I'll pick you up at 7:30?" Derik said handing me his number.

Ummm...Oh... yeah.." I said reading his number.

"Call me when you are ready to go. k?" Derik said looking at me with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah..." I said to derik waving goodbye.

Right as I turned around I couldn't believe my eyes!

"FABIAN?" I yelled when I saw "Bad Boy"

"Sup?" Fabian said with the "What the hell are you talking to me for" Face.

"Oh so I got ot go." I said while i looked like i was afraid

"Whatever." Fabian said with a _ face.

"Can i talk to you in private Fabian?" I said with a wooried look on my face

"Whats up?" Fabian said

**Whats gonna happen review and predict! When You ****get in right you are going to be in the story! Love this chapter! **


	4. The shocker!

**_Sorry it took so long I will update sooner I was in sunriver where there is no internet! On with the story!_**

**Fabian's POV**

We decide to go into my room.

"Ok so ummmm I was thinking what happend to you?" Nina said with a worry in her voice.

"Decided to change the way I am." I had said with a flat in his voice.

"Well i dont like it at all. It makes me feel un-comfortable and I want "you" back. I want the old sweet loving caring Fabian back." Nina had said very worried.

"WHY! I love my new self and i am not changing back unless you prove it to me that you really want me back...sorry nina!"

"Well when you decide to change let me know other wise im going to prom with derick sorry."

"Whatever anything else if not leave."

"One more what happen to the sweet fabian I used to know and love?"

"Love?"

"Yes you were so sweet and perfect now youve just changed."

"Well life sucks dosent it now leave."

"Fine but just remember you will never be gothic you will always be Fabian deep down inside."

She left and i started to cry.

"dinner lovies" Trudy had yelled from the kitchen.

Before i went out there i refreshend my eyeliner and put on my jacket. Trudy hadent seen me like this yet so ill see how this turns out.

"Hey Trudy" I had said with a smirk on my face.

"Hey lo-" Trudy said amazed...perfect."What happend did you get jumped by bikers?"

"no"

"Oh-My"

**Ninas pov**

"I want Fabian back now" I said crying to Amber after dinner.

"I know we all do well exept Patrica."

"WHAT!"

"Oh ummmmm...Patricia loves Fabian now."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah sorry neens"

"Oh no she'll be sorry"

"Nina dont"

I left without saying anything.I went into Fabians room and found him making out with Patricia.

"hey nina" patricia said while grinning.

"Nina hey isint this great me and patricia are together now" fabian said like he didnt want to.

"Uh...Yeah...Good luck together."

"Thanks" Patricia had said happily.

I left and they continued to make out.

"OMG" Amber said scared "I cant believe they did that...why?"

"I really dont know."

I started to cry.

**Amber's POV**

I felt so bad I wanted to comfort nina. All she wants is the old fabian back i mean really and fabian is wy to gothic he needs more...pink!

"Fabian needs...pink!" Amber said trying to cheer me up.

"Whatever you do isint gonna work. I want and need Fabian back and stupid frikkin Patritia had to go and steal him!" Nina said while yelling.

"Wow you are really upset. Do you know what you need? To go shopping...for me!" amvber said while chukkiling.

"Dude!" nina said yelling while victor knocked.

"What is going on?"Victor had asked in a stern voice.

"Nothing we are just talking."nina had said trying not to cry.

"I have my eye on you"victor had said when shutting the door

"Wow what a..." amber said

"Amber i am just gonna go to bed. Sleep it out."Nina said rolling over.

"Goodnight."Amber said turning out the lights and going to sleep.

~Nina's Dream~

Fabian leans in and kisses pulls away and turns around and punches falls to the ground and nina and fabian start kissing again.

"NINA..."Amber yelled like she is in concern

I pulled away.

"What?" I yelled.

"I'm ghvreuveuf!" Amber said and i couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I'm prhfafgcv!I'm prhfsfgfnfv!"

**Dream continues next chapter! What do you think amber said? if you guess correct you will be in my story! I dedicate this chapter to NINAXFABIAN! Love you cuz! You are my insperation!**


	5. Author's Note MUST READ!

**Hey sorry for the wait. I know this is an authors note. I don't have internet and I've been super busy. I'm so sorry. I promise to update this weekend. I going to my cousins house and she promised to update my story. I feel bad for not updating sooner. I'll be updating this weekend. I promise!**


End file.
